


Inner Child

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Prankster Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Harry's Eighth year, he decides to embrace his inner child. (To be taken as seriously as a Tutu wearing Hippo.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medeusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medeusa/gifts).



> This is written for fun. No one (except Voldemort) has died. So, AU as hell.

Harry sat in the great hall, flipping his wand. The war was over. Yet, there was an empty spot deep in his chest.

It wasn't a missed opportunity for love. After Moldy Voldy had been defeated, he confessed his love to Severus. Who in turn showed his own adoration by riding the younger man long and hard. (Harry's aching arse is proof of that.)

No, what he missed was a chance to be an irresponsible child.

He had been a servant to his family and then the savior of the wizarding world. So you can't blame him for one tiny prank on the one student who had tormented him from the moment they met.

Harry smiled as Draco let out a startled yelp. Fred and George had promised that even though it sounded permanent, wedgie permanentus would only last the day. Which would certainly make for an entertaining time as the blond tried to remove his wedged boxers from his arse crack.

Savior be damned, he was going to create a little havoc while he could. Minerva would look stunning with purple hair. It would clash nicely with Severus' green hair and Albus' rainbow... everything.

Maybe he should have let the sorting hat place him in Slytherin, but then he would have never had the twins to mentor him on his journey of unleashing his inner child.

~Fin~


End file.
